Data processing involved with streaming data warehouses may involve processing operations on an arriving data stream. The data processing may be associated with a heavy infrastructure burden to handle large-volume data streams. An owner of the data stream may accordingly choose to outsource the data processing to a data service provider. The data stream owner may desire validation that the data service provider has correctly performed processing operations on the outsourced data stream.